Hatsu Hioki vs. Ivan Menjivar
The fight was Ivan Menjivar's UFC featherweight debut and he was more than likely cut afterwards. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Hioki jabbing to gauge the distance. Menjivar seems much smaller. Menjivar caught a high kick and got a single, landed a right hammerfist and a right elbow. Hioki got the standing back. One hook. He's working for the choke. He had it! Lost it. 4:00 as he dragged Menjivar down. Menjivar stood. Both hooks now though. Hioki lost the hooks. Menjivar trying to turn in. One hook. Menjivar turned in eating a knee to the body. 3:00. Menjivar landed a right uppercut and broke eating another knee. Menjivar landed a body kick and ate one. Menjivar stalking. They clinched. Hioki thought about a trip. 2:00 left now. Fighting for position. Menjivar with a right to the body. Hioki got a trip to half-guard nicely. Hioki landed a left elbow. Working to pass. 1:00. Hioki with short lefts. Still working to pass and did to side control, he got the back. 30. One hook and he went for an armbar. He rolled for a kneebar with 15. Menjivar defending. Hioki defended a heelhook on top to guard, the first round ended. 10-9 Hioki. Menjivar's corner wanted clinching and jabs. The second round began. Menjivar landed a leg kick and a counter right uppercut after a right to the body, and another right. Menjivar landed a left. He blocked a body kick. He teeped the body. Ate a right to the body. 4:00. Hioki landed a body kick. And another. And another. Boos now from the Chinese crowd. Menjivar landed a body kick. And an inside kick, they clinched up. Rights to the body. 3:00. Hioki got a hard trip to side control. Hioki holding him down well here. He got the back with a hook, a few rights under. Both hooks and an arm trapped. 2:00 remaining. He went for an armbar in a scramble. Menjivar escaped and escaped a triangle. He's in guard. Menjivar landed a right. He kneed the body. Hioki got a double to half-guard escaping a guillotine. 1:00. Hioki passed to side control. He landed a left elbow. He went towards mount got caught in half-guard. 35. Hioki went for a straight armbar. Possible kimura now. Menjivar escaped. 10. Menjivar kneed the body. The second round ended, 10-9 Hioki, good fight. The third round began and they touched gloves. Menjivar blocked a high kick and ate a left. Menjivar landed a nice right. 4:00. Hioki landed a leg kick, ate one and was dropped by a right. Hioki stood eating another. He's bleeding. Menjivar landed a left elbow. Hioki cut by the right eye. 3:00. Hioki landed a jab. Menjivar cut by the right eye. Hioki landed a body shot and ate a right elbow. Hioki blocked a high kick. Menjivar ate a one-two. 2:00. Menjivar missed a spinning backfist. Menjivar landed a right. 1:00. Boos from the Chinese crowd. Menjivar landed a body kick after eating one. Hioki shot for a double and got it to half-guard escaping a guillotine. 15. Menjivar worked on a heelhook and might have it as a kneebar now, the third round ended. 10-9 Menjivar. 29-28 Hioki.